


No Anesthetic

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody takes the thread out of Obi-Wan's mouth, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Pain, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He knows Commander is right. It would be easier now to get them out than if they were to wait. They don’t know how long they’ll be here and Obi-Wan would rather not have to find a way to get the stitches from his healed skin.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	No Anesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinite Sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984780) by [ambiguous_nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights). 



> This is for my bingo square "No Anesthetic"
> 
> So, this little piece here was inspired by chapter 2 of Infinite Sadness by ambiguous_nights. However, this fic doesn't have anything to do with that particular chapter. It just sort of sent flares off in my mind of what I could do with this bingo square. So, yeah. 
> 
> In all honesty, it follows my fic titled Stitches so this is just a follow up to that one.

Obi-Wan’s breathing was shaky. His mouth hurt and his eyes brimmed with tears. His feet dragged along the ground as Cody practically carried him as far away from the place they were kept as they could get. 

Obi-Wan knew Cody was hurting as well. He tried to protest with little noises, but his Commander wouldn’t allow it. Cody had already said Obi-Wan was in far worse shape than he. So Obi-Wan allowed his Commander to take his weight as they fled.

It was sheer luck that they had escaped. Obi-Wan had been able to get Cody out of his chains and even knock a few of the guards unconscious with a few Force suggestions. Although, those acts wore Obi-Wan out even more. 

He doesn’t know how long it’d been, but they finally came across a cave. It was far enough away that both the General and Commander agreed it would be alright for them to stay there for a while.

“The 212th knows where we are,” Cody says softly after setting Obi-Wan down carefully. “General Skywalker knows where we are,” Cody continues as he makes sure Obi-Wan is sitting comfortably against the ground. “They’ll find us.” The soft reassurances cause Obi-Wan’s heart to soar just a bit. 

He tries to quirk his lips into a smile, but that only brings pain. He whimpers at the pull of the thread in his lips. 

Cody is there with soft words as he rubs soothing circles on his Generals hand.

“We need to get those out before the holes heal,” Cody whispers. 

Obi-Wan stares at him and rolls the thought around in his mind. 

He knows Commander is right. It would be easier now to get them out than if they were to wait. They don’t know how long they’ll be here and Obi-Wan would rather not have to find a way to get the stitches from his healed skin.

He shudders at the thought, then nods with a hard look in his eye. 

Cody glances around the cave for a moment, then at himself and Obi-Wan.

“We don’t have any medical supplies.” Cody states with an apologetic look in his eye. They were both divested of anything useful when they were taken. “That means we have no bacta and . . .” He slides his eyes to the side, not wanting to look at his General when he voices his next thought. “We don’t have any anesthetic.”

Obi-Wan pauses during an intake of air. He knows that it shouldn’t hurt all that much. It’s not like another needle is going to go in and out of his skin. He does know that there’s a chance the wounds on his mouth could split a bit more. He knows it’ll feel uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan nods as he finishes running the thought through his mind. He lifts his right hand and brings Cody’s face back to his. They lock eyes and Obi-Wan knows Cody understands the look.

The Commander sighs and slumps a bit before nodding. He shifts into a cross-legged position. His eyes trail along the zig-zag of thread until they come to the knot holding everything shut. He swallows thickly and lifts his hands. His fingers find the knot and they get to work.

Cody tries to drown out the pained sounds coming from his General as his fingers fumble. The knot is small and Cody’s fingers are a bit too big for something this delicate. 

Finally, the knot is undone. Obi-Wan’s chest rises and falls quickly and his eyes are clenched shut.

(He thinks that maybe this will hurt a bit more than he previously thought.)

“Alright,” Cody starts as he eyes the thread once more. “I’m going to start taking it out.” His statement is met with a shaky breath and a slight nod. “You stop me if you need me too, alright?” He waits for Obi-Wan’s nod before he starts. 

Obi-Wan’s body jolts as Cody pull the thread through the first set of holes in his lips. It’s uncomfortable, and it burns. It aches and stings and every time the thread passes through a hole, Obi-Wan shudders and clenches his teeth.

It hurt far more than he thought it would. 

The wounds are raw and shouldn’t be messed around like this. 

Unfortunately, they don’t really have a choice.

Obi-Wan’s hand grips Cody’s thigh but makes no move to stop his Commander. Cody pushes onward and finally, the last of the thread is pulled out.

Obi-Wan sobs at the feeling and opens his mouth.

“Cody,” His Commander’s name is croaky as it leaves his mouth. Neither seems to care as they share a small smile. Obi-Wan winces after his smile and closes his eyes again. He moans as his wounds seem to split at the unfamiliar movement.

“Hush now,” Cody whispers as he gathers Obi-Wan into a soft hug. “It’s alright. It’s all going to be fine.”

Obi-Wan believes him.


End file.
